Swift
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: After the final battle the ninja embark on a journey to find something to replace being a ninja, and come across team racing. A team of six competes with two main teams of two, a back-up driver, and a mechanic. They soon discover that racing isn't much different than a battlefield with players willing to cheat at every corner. Will they survive the evils in racing?


**You may want to memorize these names for the ninja as they will be used frequently. Why? Can't tell you...you'll have to read on to find out. This happens after season 2. So I got this idea after watching like 1/4 of a racing movie and the I got to thinking about dragon races and then I decided cars would be cooler and possibly even more dangerous so cars it was. Not to mention cars can be pretty fancy. Kai/Rage's car looks like a plain black when off but when he starts it, it becomes a fiery red with transparent-like streaks of fire that not only flow along the lines of his vehicle but trail behind him as well. Then Cole/Boulder's car is black with green wheels, when being driven the wheels create a green earth-like streak that trails behind. Lloyd/Dragon's car is black but when driven is surrounded by a transparent gold-like covering that also trails behind him. Nya/Zoom's car which is rarely used in the races is a sleek silver car usually used if someone get's hurt or if she absolutely has to take someone's place on the team. Jay/Speed's car is a dark blue with lightning blue streaks that appear when he's racing. Zane/Shard's car is white with ice-blue streaks and wheels, his car does best in snowy regions but he still has trouble on slippery curves.**

**Team Swift**

**Kai- Rage**

**Cole- Boulder**

**Lloyd- Dragon**

**Nya- Zoom**

**Jay- Speed**

**Zane- Shard**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 1: Speed<strong>

Round and around the track he went. Struggling to keep first place. Delia and Irredesa were trying to wreck him on both sides. But as long as he maintained focus...as long as he kept straight...as long as he kept the steering wheel in his hands, there was hope...

"What's the matter Speed? Crying over last times loss?" Delia yelled over the sound of her engine so that Speed could here her.

"Na, he's just slowing down!" Irredesa snickered from the left side of Speed.

"Ladies, ladies, please! I'm not sad or slow. I'm just tired of hearing you whine whenever you come in second." Speed said coolly. Then he shifted gears and sped ahead leaving the two girls in his wake of dust.

_"Nice going out there Speed."_ rasped Rage's voice over the communicator.

"You did good too, Rage. Are you gonna be alright? That was some crash you got yourself in." Speed said with concern.

_"I'll be fine. It's you who should be worrying though. Without me on the track you'll have to finish the race alone."_

"I know. And I will, for you."

_"Aw, now you're making me feel bad!"_

"Thanks, I try. Hmmf!"

_"Speed! Speed, what was that!?"_ Rage asked jumping alert despite the aches that protested all over his body.

"Those girls from team Road Rage, again! Agh!"

_"Speed! Speed! SPEED!" _Rage yelled over the communicator, but with no reply.

All Speed knew was that he was tumbling and tumbling, and that his vision was blurred with darkness and a faint voice, but it wasn't enough to keep him awake...awake and conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 2: Rage<strong>

Revving engines surrounded him, just waiting for the signal to go. Rage looked to his right side to see Speed in the car opposite of him. This would be their first race together and though Speed was fast, Rage wasn't sure that Speed could keep up with his style. Speed looked over to see Rage looking at him and winked with a broad smile. Rage grinned back nervously though Speed wouldn't have been able to tell since they were wearing helmets.

"Racers, may I have your attention please!" the announcer said over the speakers causing all the racers attentions to be drawn in front of them, readying themselves for the race only moments away from starting. Rage gripped the steering wheel with sweaty hands, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "This race will test your abilities to co-operate with different partners."

"Yes, and now to what are racers have been waiting for." said a second announcer, "On your marks!" all the racers impatiently gripped the wheel "Get set!" agitated with the wait they were going through "Go!" All the racers took off at an unthinkable speed, but there was on racer already ahead of the others. It was none other than Rage himself. From his radar he saw that Speed wasn't too far behind him.

"Hey, Speed, what's wrong with your name? I thought you were supposed to be fast!" Rage laughed through his communicator.

_"Don't blame me! Those girls from team Road Rage tried to wreck me!" _Speed said angrily over the communicator.

"Ha ha, well, maybe their fans!"

_"Very funny, Rage. And you're sure they weren't just trying to get me out of the way so they could get you!" _Speed said as he gradually increased speed so that he was beside Rage.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Rage grinned, "Okay we're approaching the Devil's Rift. We need to combine vehicles now or it'll basically be game over."

Just then two other racers drove up, the two got in between Rage and Speed keeping them from combining vehicles.

_"Uh, Rage, you got a plan for this or something?"_ Speed asked panicking.

Rage quickly surveyed the situation and an idea popped into his head. "Slow down!"

_"What! But then we'll be behind! are you crazy!?"_ Speed yelled like Rage was insane, which in some instances could probably be proven.

"Nope, you're just going to have to trust me." Kai said hitting the brake. Speed followed his lead and they combined cars then shot off after the lead cars.

"See, I told you that you just had to trust me." Rage laughed as they sped past their opponets.

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever."_ Speed said as he rolled his eyes causing Rage to chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 3: Boulder<strong>

"Okay, so do we have everything?" Cole asked outside the gates of the Ninja Run race. The rules had been altered this time so only two of them would be racing.

"Yep, your car and Kai's are fully upgraded and everything! Jay and I fixed them up pretty good, though it's not to say we won't make some adjustments or add more upgrades to help you guys out." Nya said with pride.

"Gees, Nya, and I thought I was the rambler!" Jay chuckled as he leaned against the gate.

"Alright, well, if we've got everything let's go get ourselves signed up! And don't forget once we enter we are not the ninja, but instead we become Team Swift. Got it?" Cole said as the gate's started to open.

"Got it." Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd said in unison.

Cole drove threw and parked the truck loaded with the race cars and anything they might need for repairs then followed Kai, Jay, and Zane, ahem, Rage, Speed, and Shard to the main office to sign up for the competition.

"Excuse me, we're looking to sign up for the race." Rage tried to say as nicely as he could though that was hard when you didn't like much of anything in this uptight office.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you can't be serious!" Laughed the clerk at the desk, "Sign ups were last week!"

"Are you sure there is no other way for us to join the race, sir." asked Shard putting a hand on his hot-headed brother to try and calm him down.

"No, I'm afraid not." the clerk said curtly.

Boulder made the way to the front and noticed that clerk became very uneasy at his size. "Look, we're already here and we're all ready to race. We could be out on the track and racing in ten minutes." Boulder said in the least threatening way as possible.

"Uh, sure, just fill this out!" the clerk said as he practically threw the sign up sheet towards them before retreating back into a set of double doors into the back of the building.

After filling it out the team returned to Zoom and Dragon who had had been watching their things.

"So how'd it go Boulder?" Zoom asked.

"Better than I thought. I was sure they'd keep us out entirely but they let us in." Boulder replied.

"Yeah they _"let" _us in." Kai smirked causing Jay to let out an evil chuckle.

"You guys are really annoying sometimes." Zoom said as she shook her head.

"Let's just get to our stand and get everything set up." Dragon said yawning with the boredom of just standing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 4: Dragon<strong>

Dragon walked down the halls of the hotel that the racers stayed in, he was headed to the game room since the others had been hogging up the TV. Just as he was about to approach his destination four girls and two guys surrounded him.

"Hey, you're Dragon right?" asked a girl with black hair that had a lightning blue streak down the right side and went well with her piercing blue eyes and fit build, "I'm Saga, leader of Team Road Rage."

"Uh, hi Saga, I'm a back up driver." Dragon said scanning his surroundings for a way out but finding none.

"Must be lame to be the back up driver." said a guy with short brown hair and green eyes, "I'm Ranger, unlike you I'm not a back up driver, but rather I take turns with the girls."

"And what about the others, are any of them upset about their position?" Dragon asked as he crossed his arms.

"Delia, no." Saga said as she leaned against Delia's shoulder, Delia was a little on the short side but very fit with soft brown hair that had peppermint green streaks through it and green eyes to match it. Then she looked at the next girl, she had blonde hair with hot pink streaks through her bangs, light grey/blue eyes, and a body figure that completed the look of _'I'm going to wreck you so stay out of my way'_ , "And that is Irredesa, there's no way she'd be jealous of anyone."

"Then there's Rift, our mechanic and tech guy, and Streak, our other driver." Ranger said indicating that the other guy was Rift, he had dark brown hair and a slightly lighter shade of brown with a small scar across his left eye complete with a well framed body, and Streak, her eyes were a sharp light gray and her hair was so black that it matched the night sky, the others had all been fairly fit but Streak herself was fairly thin.

"Well, nice to meet you all but my team's expecting me back any moment." Dragon lied just so he could get away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 5: Zoom<strong>

Sparks flew as Zoom worked with the blow torch to fix Speed's car. It had glitched in the middle of the last race nearly snapping his neck in the process. Luckily it just tore a muscle so though he would be out of racing for a few weeks he wasn't seriously injured. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear the set of footsteps approaching her.

"Need any help?" asked the all too familiar voice of Speed.

"Speed!" Zoom cried wheeling around, dropping the blow torch(after turning it off, and finishing with giving Speed a large hug.

"Easy! It's not like I'm invincible!" Speed said flinching.

"Oh, right sorry. It's just I'm very happy that you're not dead." Zoom said as she turned away from Speed.

"No kidding! Hey, something on your mind?"

"Yeah, it's just...If you had wrecked and died then it would have been my fault because I was the one who built these cars." Zoom said as tears started to form on her eyes.

"You know what I think?" Speed asked as he hugged Zoom and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"What?" Zoom asked reaching her hands back to hold Speed's.

"I think it was sabotage." Speed whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Zoom asked turning around and wrapping her arms around Speed's neck, and him wrapping his arms around Zoom's waist.

"Yeah, but we can worry about that later. I'm thinking right now I help you fix my car so I can get back on the track sooner." Speed grinned.

"Are you sure you should be working when you're neck is wrapped up in that brace?" Zoom asked already getting the tools for Jay to use.

"Eh, what's the worst that could happen?" Speed laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 6: Shard<strong>

Shard hit the gas harder. Due to the fowl play earlier he was in last place and Dragon was in first. If they were to win he would need to catch up to Dragon and fast. But that wouldn't be easy considering they were racing through the Glacier Woods and Snow Steppe today, with iced, slippery roads it would be dangerous just making a simple turn.

Shard expertly maneuvered around the corners until he saw a few cars ahead.

"Catching up." he muttered to himself.

Gradually he passed them by weaving in and out of them, but in all he just wasted about five minutes getting through them. He continued driving as fast as he could, gas petal pushed all the way to the floor. Normally he wouldn't have been up for such an aggressive speed, but this was racing! And compared to the speeds most racers got up to he was going slow.

Finally Shard got out of the woods and onto the steppe, which was even more dangerous considering that there was no railing and a sheer thousand foot drop. Then Saga, the well-known leader of team Road Rage approached from the side opposite of the drop. Shard, knowing from what his teammates had told him, knew that she was most likely about to try something that would involve in him wrecking and due to his quick calculations she would probably try to push him off the cliff.

Shard looked around for any possible way to keep going as fast as he could while avoiding her. Then he saw, on the map there was a sharp turn that lead to a short cut. If he took that then he could catch up to Lloyd and they could win! But that's thing about shortcuts, they're made to be practically impossible so that one has a challenge either way. The turn itself was so sharp it could be considered an acute angle not to mention the width of the road there was so thin it could only allow one car and absolutely no room for passing, complete with lots of twisting turns and a large, icy jump at the end. But through his calculations it was the only way.

So he continued his speed, noting that Saga hadn't made her move yet but seemed to be waiting for a better opportunity. When it cam to the turn Shard jerked the steering wheel right and once he completed the turn he noticed Saga had followed him. He grew instantly a lot more nervous but tried to just shrug it off and focus on the twisting and winding turns ahead, By the time he reached the jump Saga had decided she was ready to make her move. She sped but showed no intent of passing him. Then right before the jump she rammed him causing his vehicle to turn slightly sideways, and before he could even think of hitting the break...he was over the gorge...


End file.
